User talk:Jett Cyber
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Opal's Last Moments page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CrashingCymbal (talk) 21:03, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Reason for Deletion Appeal Denial I'll tell you exactly what was wrong with your pasta: it wasn't even vaguely creepy and it wasn't a story. We are willing to play extremely fast and loose with the definition of creepy. As long as it's in some way horror-tinged it's cool. Yours didn't fit that category. I suppose a case could be made about how vast conspiracies are scary, but it doesn't work with what you had. Your pasta read like a wikipedia entry. It's not effective at all. It's not even really engaging. It basically boils down to, "Whaaaat?! Julius Caesar is from Narnia?!" All fiction is a writer just playing pretend, but this is so naked, so little more than just a collection of untrue statements, that it has no effect. It feels like a school assignment where you're supposed to be a speech on a country you made up. Here's a copy: http://pastebin.com/1DuAqhP1 ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 03:29, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Don't be mad that your pasta was deleted. It was really bad. Just take more time on the next one and try to make it really good! --Danny98m (talk) 03:37, January 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Silence is Golden; Revenge is Platnium I realize that you're right. Sorry for the mistake, a lot people tend to use semicolons incorrectly in titles, but your pasta was deleted so I can't really revert the mistake. Anyways, thank you for catching my mistake. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 05:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Cheers man. Keep up the good work. RetroTecha (talk) 01:41, January 20, 2014 (UTC) I just read it!Keep up the good work!^^ ABitterSweetStory How? Never mind. I felt stupid when I learned it was a template. The Sane Psycho (talk) 10:43, June 11, 2014 (UTC)The Sane Psycho User page I suggest you remove your hitlist in your userpage. Ahri-chan Let's talk! ♥ Who Dares Win? There is the most recent edit/link, http://pastebin.com/6Dh9HuUZ Lemme know if that is the correct one/anything else I can do. :No prob. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:05, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... it seems like another admins already provided you your story. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 04:34, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I Have noticed that on your user page, you say I will die withen the end of the week. Is this a threat? Is it some joke? No matter what It is, I wish you tell me why you added me to that list and if this is some joke or a valid threat? (in which case I will have to contact the Police regarding your threat) Thank you Happy Attack Dog (talk) 03:20, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :The user you messaged is most likely not online right now. That is a template, which displays the username of whoever is reading. No need to stir up drama. Inside there is thunder in your heart 04:37, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Film / TV Rights Hey Jeff! I'm actually reaching out from Madhouse Entertainment. I wanted to ask you a question about film/tv adaptation for one of your posts.Is there a way you could shoot me a private email? I'm at jori@madhouseent.net. Thanks! Jori Richman Joririrchman (talk) 17:56, January 30, 2018 (UTC)